1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a telescope and a method of manufacturing a telescope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been developed related to a telescope and a method of manufacturing a telescope.
For example, reflecting telescopes with a reflector such as a Newtonian telescope and a Schmidt-Cassegrain telescope are known. A reflector of the Newtonian telescope uses, for example, a parabolic mirror or a spherical mirror. A reflector of the Schmidt-Cassegrain telescope uses, for example, a parabolic mirror or a hyperbolic mirror.
However, it is not easy to manufacture and maintain a spherical mirror, a parabolic mirror, or a hyperbolic mirror used for a telescope, by using means such as polishing.
Further, a spherical mirror, a parabolic mirror, or a hyperbolic mirror used for a telescope is made of, for example, metal. As a result, the shape of a spherical mirror, a parabolic mirror, or a hyperbolic mirror used for a telescope is distorted under strong gravity or high acceleration. The greater the gravity or the acceleration is, the more the shape is distorted. The more the shape of a spherical mirror, a parabolic mirror, or a hyperbolic mirror used for a telescope is distorted, the more the resolution of the telescope is degraded. For example, it is known that the degradation of the resolution of the Hubble Space Telescope was caused by mirror surface distortion in the Hubble Space Telescope.
An object of the present invention is to provide a telescope that can be easily manufactured and maintained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a telescope that can be easily manufactured and maintained.